


The Greatest of Human Blessings

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man should consider that health is the greatest of human blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest of Human Blessings

With only the moonlight falling upon Radek's still, sleeping face, Carson can easily see how the years have creased the corners of the other man's mouth and given Radek the beginnings of crow's feet. Still, with Radek's expression soft and lax like this, all anxiety and urgency tucked away in the back of his dreaming mind, Carson cannot find him as anything _but_ attractive. 

He should get into bed and join Radek in sleep, he knows, but still he remains at the foot of the bed, just watching Radek's relaxed expression, tucking the precious memory away to boost his spirits on darker days. 

Carson stands there for a half-second too long, lets his gaze linger just long enough that Radek's lashes flutter rapidly and in the next moment, Radek is blinking drowsily at him, a slight, automatic smile tugging at his lips. 

"You know," he comments, accent thick with sleep, "some find being watched while they sleep a bit-- odd." Radek struggles to get out the final word mid-yawn and then props himself up on his elbows. 

The blanket shifts and pools around Radek's waist as he sits up, and Carson now has an unobstructed view of his bare chest. His eyes follow the moonlight as it falls upon the light covering of hair on Radek's chest; both the moonlight and Carson's gaze move down that soft expanse of Radek's stomach towards his still-concealed waist. 

Carson forces his gaze away from Radek's stomach and meets those intensely blue eyes, smiling. "It's a good thing you don't find it odd, then." 

Radek's mouth twists into a small, mischievous grin; he's obviously noticed the direction of Carson's wandering gaze. "Well, yes, odd, but in a very, very good way, I assure you." He stretches, and looks for all the world like the cat who has caught the canary when Carson's gaze drops to where a hint of hip is now exposed. (Even after all this time, Carson has never gotten over the fact that _Radek_ of all people sleeps bare.) 

"I should let you sleep," Carson says, but there is no real determination behind the words, and Radek chuckles, the sound low and deep, making something twist in Carson's stomach. 

"And _I_ should let _you_ sleep, but I do not think that will happen," Radek retorts, and then stretches out his arm in a pseudo-imperious gesture. "Now, come to bed." His smile is soft, eyes warm and welcoming, and Carson pulls off his shirt and slides out of his pants before he realizes that he's even given into the gentle command. 

Radek's hand slides around to cup the back of Carson's neck, pulls him into a slow, lazy kiss as though they have all the time in the world. Each gesture is unhurried, even the rubbing and tweaking of one of Carson's nipples. 

Tugging him down onto the bed, Radek straddles him, fingers still toying with a nipple. He moves against Carson slowly, rolling his hips and smiling with a hint of wickedness to the curve of his mouth when Carson moans and arches upwards, wanting more friction, more speed. 

"No, no," he says with mock-severity, eyes gleaming. "We can take our time, and so we will." He bends down, adds in a soft whisper, "Let me do this for you." 

His breath is hot against Carson's ear, and Carson has to swallow twice before he realizes all of his words have dried up in the face of the pure _want_ that twists hot and heavy in his stomach. Finally Carson simply nods in acquiescence, shifting just enough to press a kiss to the corner of Radek's eye. He can feel the faintest hint of creases beneath his lips. 

And then it is all tortuously slow pressure of hips and erections and an eager tongue dragging across one nipple while clever, deft fingers toy with the other. It seems paradoxically like a mere second and yet an eternity later that Carson thrusts helplessly against Radek, closing his eyes and seeing white from the intensity of his orgasm. 

He opens his eyes when Radek presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Flushed, chest rising and falling unsteadily, Radek still looks almost serene, and Carson silently tucks this image, too, away for bleaker days. 

Aloud, though, he murmurs, "Now I _truly_ need some rest," and is rewarded by a low, sweetly pleased laugh.


End file.
